


Restless

by Semiraimis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince Robin of Plegia, Rufure is Robin's twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiraimis/pseuds/Semiraimis
Summary: “May I share something with you, Chrom?”“Of course.”“I’m very happy to be entering this arrangement with you.”Chrom is restless on the eve of his wedding.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Chrobin has swallowed me whole these past couple of months so here is my contribution

With all the hustle and bustle in the Ylissean Palace, the gardens have always been a place of serenity for Chrom; the silence and stillness contrasting with the usual commotion from servants and nobles alike. 

The past month has been particularly busy, with one of the most important weddings in the continent being planned out; the marriage between Prince Chrom of Ylisse and Prince Robin of Plegia, their union tying the less than friendly kingdoms together for good (or so people dared to hope). The relations between the two nations have been tense ever since the end of the previous Exalt’s War. With border skirmishes, embargos and prejudice between the countries, there were only two paths to take; one of peace, or one of war. Fearing the latter, Exalt Emmeryn pushed for better relations between the countries. Eventually, it was agreed that a political marriage would be a lasting foundation for peace, and negotiations began shortly after.

Even though Emmeryn expressed her disinterest in marriage, she was deemed too old to marry the Royal Plegian twins, and with Lissa’s young age--and lack of Naga’s Brand--Chrom was chosen to carry out the marriage.

Even at a young age, he understood his position and the burdens that came with the Exalted bloodline. He knew that it was his duty to follow through with this arrangement, and ultimately bring peace to his people, but the selfish side of him couldn’t help but feel indignant. To basically force him into such a permanent, lifelong arrangement with a stranger from a country he knew nothing of upset him, and he would be lying to himself if he said otherwise.

“You’re out late tonight, stranger.”

A voice broke him out of his thoughts as he sat up from his spot in the grass in time to see who was approaching. He was met with the smiling face of his fiance, Prince Robin.

“I could say the same for you,” Chrom replied. “Though I do remember saying that you are quite the night owl.” 

“I’m surprised you remember that.” Robin moved to take a seat of the ground beside him. “Though I must admit, it’s so late, I think even the owls must be sleeping.”

Chrom chuckled at his response, and Robin grinned in turn.

“You know, technically we’re not supposed to be seeing each other right now, but I feel like you already know that.”

“What? Scared our marriage will be cursed for the rest of our lives?” He raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I didn’t think you’d be one for superstitions.” 

He forced a small smile. “I guess I’m just nervous about tomorrow.”

“I can go if you want--”

“No no, please,” he ran his hands through his hair--a bad habit, but unchecked with nobody around to scold him--and continued. “I feel better with someone else here.”

“Alright,” Robin muttered and sprawled out on his back, eyes fixed on the sky.

Despite his position he looked rather tense, with his eyes seeming millions of miles away. He bit his lip slightly--something he does whenever he is deep in though--and fiddled with the sleeves on his cloak. He then turned to Chrom, mouth opening and closing as if he were scouring his brain for the right words to say.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said.

Chrom was taken aback by this response. _Sorry about what?_  He thought about it for a bit, replaying past events in his head. For all the time he has known him--granted being only a few weeks--Robin hasn’t done anything to elicit an apology. _Well there was that one time Robin slipped and pulled them both into the fountain…_

Sensing that Chrom wasn’t following, Robin continued. “I’m sorry you got roped into this arrangement.”

_Oh._

Chrom was about to retort this when Robin put his hand up to silence him. Sitting up he sighed and resumed.

“I don’t know if you were courting anyone already, or if you were planning to, and I’m fully aware that you were expecting a princess to marry…”

Chrom remembers that shock as if it happened yesterday. When the Plegian royals arrived in the throne room, and he greeted whom he thought to be Princess Robin, who turned out to be his twin sister, Princess Rufure. The room was in a state of disbelief when it was announced that it was _Prince_ Robin who would be his intended.

“It’s quite common in Plegia,” he recalls King Validar saying. This did not, however, quell the council's displeasure and frustration towards the Plegia party. Chrom handled the situation with unexpected poise. He knew despite the situation, there was no way out now; the documents have already been signed, and backing out now would only further complicate Ylissean-Plegian relations.

And of course, how could he forget the very apparent threat-but-totally-not-a-threat he got from Robin’s sister. _“...and if I hear anything, and I mean anything about you hurting my brother, I will come back here myself and make sure you’re punished in the worst way. Got it?_ ” He still shudders with fear just from the memory of her cold, calculating eyes.

He turned his attention back to Robin as he continued.

“...but despite our unusual circumstances, I sincerely hope that we can make the best of this arrangement,” he reached out and grasped Chrom’s hand. “Together.”

Chrom felt heat rising to his cheeks as Robin stared at him with a look that conveyed more of his feelings than any of his well-crafted speeches could.

“O-of course,” he responded, slightly flustered from the Robin’s sudden sentiments. “I only hope that we have a happy future together.”

“You say that to everyone when asked about our arrangement,” Robin squeezed his hand before slipping it back to his lap. “Chrom, I want to know--and be frank with me--how you truly feel about this.”

It was Chrom’s turn to think as he racked his brain for an answer. Before, he would feel spite at the mention of this arrangement, but now? Now everything was different. He got to know his intended, and he discovered that he was not the devil horned, fanged monster that others led him to believe.

Robin was good company to say the least. He was kind and caring, even to those who felt more than uncomfortable in the midst of a Plegian. Right away, Robin made friends with the Shepherds and other nobles of the court, which amazed Chrom to say the least. Robin was a natural at befriending others; he even managed to win over the approval of Frederick, a true feat in itself. He was one also of the smartest, wittiest men Chrom has ever met. With a mind for tactics, not even mentioning his other talents on the battlefield, Robin was untouchable. He was also elegant, charming, sarcastic, _extremely beautiful_ …

_Ok that’s not helping,_ Chrom thought, his mind racing. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his growing nerves.

“I never saw myself getting married so soon,” he finally answered. There were many ladies of the court who were charming in her own way, but there was never anybody who truly caught Chrom’s eye. _Not until you, Robin…_

“I didn’t think I was ready for it, and I’m just worried.”

Robin nodded and continued to look deep in though, as if trying to absorb the words just spoken to him.

“I worry too sometimes.” Robin wouldn’t meet his eye. “I know what people here think of Plegia, but it’s all I’ve ever known. Ylisse has been amazing, and many have been so kind to me, but sometimes I just-” He closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself before continuing.

“There are times when, I feel alone here, like an outsider.” Chrom felt his heart ache as he listened. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that it gets overwhelming, not being able to have a part of home with you." 

Chrom felt horrible knowing that during the weeks of courtship, Robin was homesick. He was extremely skilled at masking these emotions, though now that Chrom thinks about it, there has been clear instances of loneliness that Chrom didn’t pick up on. Sure, he knew that a Plegian adjusting to the Ylissean capital was no easy task, but now, seeing how upset, how _lonely_ Robin had been these past weeks made Chrom want to reach out and hold him until he felt at home.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this alone."

“Chrom, it’s fi--”

“No, hear me out Robin.” Robin shrunk back from the slight raise in tone, and Chrom grimaced at the reaction he elicited.

“I didn’t think about how hard this must be for you, being away from home, not seeing your family or friends. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner, and I hope I can make Ylisse feel like a true home to you.”

The fondness in Robin’s look made Chrom want to sink into the garden grounds, and he prayed that Robin felt the sincerity in his tone.

“You’ve already done so much for me. Thank you, Chrom. For everything,” he whispered, as if not to wake the world around them.

The settled into a comfortable silence, basking in the stillness around them while they could; the schedule for their wedding was sure to be arduous, and moments like this seemed to precious to waste.

“May I share something with you, Chrom?"

“Of course.”

“I’m very happy to be entering this arrangement with you.” Robin avoided Chrom's gaze.

“I have some vague memories from the wartime, most being very...unpleasant.” Chrom understood the weight behind the word. He himself had his own memories from his youth during the Cleansing War against Plegia. How could he forget the violence, the bloodlust, endless executions, or the screams coming from the dungeons in the darkest hours of the night. “I never want to see suffering like that again.”

Chrom sat back and listened as he continued. “Whenever I get scared or nervous, I think of all of those people who suffered during the war, because of one man’s personal vendetta.” Anybody who knew Chrom understood that even mentioning the former Exalt sparked his ire immediately. Chrom felt sickened at the thoughts of his father, and the mess he left behind. “It’s easy to expect others to clean up the pieces of war, but I know if I can do something, _anything_ , to prevent more senseless bloodshed, then I’ll do it.”

“You’re amazing,” Chrom blurted out before he could catch himself. “I mean I don’t know how you do it. You’re always so calm and collected and _prince-like_ , and you always know what to say, and you never get angry or lose your temper…” Chrom trailed off, not exactly knowing where he was going with his thoughts. He mentally kicked himself, embarrassed by his sudden lack of conversational skills.

Robin’s expression of surprise soon morphed into that sly smirk he was so familiar with. “Well, my fiance isn’t so bad either. Maybe you’ve heard of him? Tall, handsome, one of the biggest buffoons on this continent-”

“Hey!” Chrom interjected with mock offence, as he put on a frown, eyes shining with amusement. He brought a hand to his chest and reached out to Robin. “Your words truly strike my heart.”

“Which ones? Tall and handsome or buffoon?” Robin raised his eyebrow while failing to fight back a smile.

The two shared a laugh as Chrom tried to still his racing heart at Robin’s words.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, content with basking in nature and each other’s presence. Throughout their time together, Chrom couldn’t help but think of how easy it was to talk to Robin. He looked over at his fiance lying next to him, and thought about how natural this seemed. All of the nerves and fears he felt prior eased as he observed Robin’s soft features. Everything was so still, it seemed sinful to break their tranquility.

Eventually, Robin moved to stand up beside him, breaking Chrom out of his haze.

“I should probably go and try to sleep before dawn,” Robin yawned out, stretching his limbs after sitting on the hard ground for so long. “I’m sure we’re in for a hectic day.”

“I doubt if I’ll be able to rest.” Not in a room so eerily quiet and empty, or with his wedding attire hung in his closet, seemily staring back at him…

All his thoughts came to a halt as Robin placed his hand on the side of his face.

“Well then my husband-to-be,” he said, the playfulness he’s grown so accustomed to sparkling in his eyes. He leaned in, his lips brushing his ear, sending a shudder down his spine, while the hand on his cheek scorched the skin underneath. “Stare at your canopy and think of me.” He pressed a kiss to his redden cheek and grinned at the prince’s flustered appearance.

He then turned back to the palace and left Chrom where he was standing. If it weren’t for the rampant thoughts running through his mind, Chrom swore he could have died right there.

Eventually, he decided to retire to his chambers, hoping to catch some sleep before his attendants came bursting in his room to prepare him for the ceremony. As he made his way through the palace’s maze of hallways and staircases, he felt his nerves wash away only to be filled with anticipation to see his fiance’s radiant, charming smile beside him at the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
